


Work Your Magic,Doctor....

by Everything_Beautiful



Series: The Fan-Fictions Of Benedict Cumberbatch [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff fest, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Fondling, French Kissing, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Graphic Description, Gushing Over The Girl, Hair Kink, Heartache, Heartbeats, Hospitalization, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: A Hospital Encounter Leads Stephen Strange to experience true love.Switches between different perspectives of Stephen and Sadie.Takes place before Strange getting his powers.Fluffy story for my birthday!!!Enjoy!   :D





	1. Chapter 1

~Stephen's P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm being called into a medic room. A woman had just been rushed in for emergency treatment. She had been hit by a car and was severely injured to the head. "She should be easy." I thought, stepping into the room with confidence. I work alone in this certain field unless I call for someone, so I am alone in the room. I sedate her and get out my tools, ready to start her surgery. Her skin is a lightened creamy caramel color, I liked that. I cut along her scalp gently, careful not to bring any sort of unneeded damage her lovely skin. The blood starts to run out of where I and I managed to dab most of it away, careful to not let it get into her eyes. Her cartilage and tissues were badly cut, the deep scars red and pulsing. She had a lot of debris in her head, she was lucky to still be breathing. I plucked out the pieces gently, putting them in the large tray below me. Once I had finally finished getting out the pieces of glass and metal, the metal tray now completely full of the red-stained glass and metal pieces, I started to sew her back up. I dwelled on how beautiful she was though: She had nice and thick blackish brown hair that hit right past her shoulder blades, and a nice body... "No," I said aloud, looking around me instinctively to see if anyone had come in or heard me during my little fantasy. Thankfully no one had come in on me in my state of mind. I looked down and noticed the large bulge in my work pants. I tugged down my jacket, covering my hardness enough so it couldn't be seen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How is she?" I hear a small voice from behind me. My colleague, Dr.Wojo, who stood about 5 inches shorter than I was, waited on me for my reply. "She's stable, a lot of cuts and bruises though," I said, gesturing behind me. "I got her from here thanks, Stephen." She smiled at me. "Hey, let me know when she finally wakes up, will you? I might just ask her out for a coffee." I chided and grinned. Dr.Wojo shook her head. "Ah, Stephen...still the flirt you've always been." She joked, going into the room. I walked out and grabbed my keys, my stuff still being in my Porsche. I got into my car and checked myself: Still fucking hard. "Fucking Shit..." I mumbled before putting my head on the steering wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sadie's P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I awoke in a hospital bed, covered in little white patches. I felt dizzy and unsteady as I sat up a little bit. "Nope, nope you lay that pretty little head back down." A rich voice said from somewhere next to me. There, in a rolling chair, was a very handsome man in medical attire, who I assumed was my doctor. He smiled at me and gave me a wave. "Hi, Stephen Strange...But in here I am referred to as Dr. Strange." He says, rolling over to me and taking my hand into his. "Oh, erm...Hi. Sadie" I smiled. He had a firm, but gentle grip as he shook my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP IM LAZY IM SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> (2 weeks later)
> 
> A lot of sexual tension has built...

~Stephens P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I waited outside the cafe for Sadie to arrive. It had been 2 weeks since her discharge from the hospital. I had the courage to give her my number and the confidence to ask her for her own. I had texted her back and forth, striking up a relationship. How did we get here? Our conversation was along the lines of this:

 

Sent at 5:30 Am.

~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: Hey, r u up yet?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: Yeah, thanks 2 you. What's up?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: Oh,srry 2 have woken u up. How are you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: Fine. But Tired. Wbu?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: Decent, but much better since you actually answered me  
;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: Shut up you dumb-fuck flirt. So why have u texted me so early in the morning?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: When r u free 4 our "Date"?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: What?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: remember when you got out of the hospital we promised to get a coffee date. You have been busy and recovering. So I thought since you have a half day today I would ask you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: ......Okay.is 1:30 good 4 u?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen: Perfect, babe. Cya @ 1:30.  
Love u. <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie-Boo: Love u too, Stephen. :3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I shut my phone, giddy and excited. I would see my angel without being on a metal table and unconscious. Just the mere thought of her got me hard as a rock. I groaned and began getting dressed for work. Her voice,her texts, anything slightly suggestive she said always riled me up.


	4. Chapter 4

~Sadie's P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I walked down 5th Avenue, happy to get a break from my office work. Stephen was such a sweet-heart to invite me out to coffee. And besides that, he had saved my life. I would be dead and gone if it hadn't been for his amazing skills in surgery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I shot him a text to let him know I was close:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sent @ 1:25 P.m

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie: Yo, I'm outside... r u inside already?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stephen-Strange <3: Yup, got us a table and ordered your favorite cappuccino. Get in here ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie: Okay Jesus. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I arrived in the cafe', wearing my white cotton knee skirt and light pink blouse, his 2 favorite colors on me. I spotted him right away at a small table with 2 stools. He was wearing a blue collar shirt and brown shorts like he was leaving for Florida. "Helloooooooo Darling." He singsonged, pulling a chair out for me to sit like a gentleman. "Hi...Wow. You planning to go south or some shit?" I teased, making fun of his shorts. "Well shit, I didn't know you were into that." He replies smugly, giving me a wide grin. "Oh, Fuck you..." I shot back snorting a giggle. I sat down and took a sip of my drink, he ordered everything exactly how I liked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you trying to flirt or some shit Stephen?" I asked out of interest, raising an eyebrow. "Well, is that how you interpret it?" He asked. "I-I mean yeah...A little. Is that your intention?" I grinned, in spite of how he kept glancing down. "Yeah...you caught me red-handed, happy?" He threw his hands up dramatically, getting a few glances from spectators. I blushed, looking down. "Stephen you could've just asked," I said, not looking him in the eyes. He froze up a little, but before he could say anything I interrupted him. "Yeah, shut up I said it." I looked into his eye now, not really giving a shit about his response. "Well then, I guess I have nothing left to say since you've already read my mind." He gestured to himself, then took a drink from his coffee cup gingerly. My eyes widened and he grinned lustfully at me. "Y-your serious? Like...Date me? Ew who would? I'm so fucking ugly," I mused, setting down my drink so I could save it. He raised his hand slightly and suddenly slammed it down on the table. "I know that you know that you are not ugly. You are enough just as you are. I wouldn't change a single thing." He stared at me with his bright blue eyes. I blushed a heavy rose-red: "Stephen, that was so sweet...Thank you." I gushed, putting my hair behind my ear. He then leaned in and kissed my lips, softly and tenderly. I breathed out his name softly into his lips: "Stephen....ngh." I moaned lightly when he pulled away. He grinned and took my hand into his, lacing his fingers into mine. "That was wonderful." He gushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP (3 Months later)
> 
>  
> 
> A relationship has built between Strange and Sadie. Of course, Strange's slight popularity throughout his job Keeps their relationship in secret, for the most part.

~Strange's P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I awoke this morning with a pounding headache. I felt Sadie's body curl into when I moved the slightest bit to check the time: It was 5:15 am. "I got some time..." I thought to myself, and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling in closer to me under the sheets. She was absolutely amazing, an angel if anything. I kissed her forehead over and over until I heard a small: "What the fuck....ugh" Utter from Sadie's lips as her head tilted upwards to meet my eyes. "Good morning my dear." I singsonged to her, planting a kiss on her cheek, which I couldn't get to until she lifted her head up. "Hey, babe...leaving soon?" She murmured sleepily. Her job didn't start until 8 am, so I felt a small pang of guilt in my stomach for having her up so early. "Sorry to wake you up so early my love, but your eyes are so beautiful I had to see them before I left the bed." I cooed to her, stroking her hair lightly. "Really?" she mumbled out as she scooted closer into my chest. "Yes, of course...everything about you is beautiful. Now, go back to sleep and I'll see you this afternoon." I said sincerely, kissing her cheek again. "Okay babe, be safe." She barely let out, rolling back under the covers and pulling the blanket up to her chin. As I began to get ready and dressed I heard her soft breaths, indicating that she had fallen asleep again. I smiled and kissed her goodbye, tucking her blanket around her so she wouldn't catch a chill. I grabbed my keys and wallet and unlocked my car, stepping out of the house and quietly closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sadie's P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I Awoke again at around 7:15, and after about 2 minutes of thinking I finally decided to get up for the day. I got myself showered, dressed in my office clothes, and slumped downstairs to make myself some sort of breakfast. I went with 2 Eggo waffles and a glass of milk to down them, eating them quickly and furiously. I checked my watch that Stephen got me for our second date: 7:49 "Oh Fuck NO! I'm gonna miss the train!" My brain screamed as I scrambled to get my purse, wallet, and keys, throwing on my office shoes and blazer. The train usually arrived at 8:05, but even then I did want to be cautious. I leaped out the door and slammed it behind me hastily, locking it quickly and double checking it. I waved my hand, catching a taxi and headed to the station. I arrived at the station at 8:00, which sent a wave of relief throughout my body. "Thank God." I murmured before standing on the platform by where my train would pull up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 <

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I Arrived at work like every day, checked into the computer login and headed for the elevator. I slung my purse over my shoulder and pressed the level 11 button to get to my floor. The doors finally dinged after what felt like an eternity and opened on my floor. I walked out into the hallway, turning my corner to my office. I slumped down in the chair, and put my purse on my desk, taking out my laptop. I began to write out my emails and directions to my colleagues about what the schedule was today. I heard a knock at my door after about 45 minutes into my work. "It should be open!" I called out, and the door handle jiggled but didn't open. "Honey it would be lovely if you let me in." A familiar voice said through the door. It was from Stephen! I quickly unlocked it and he stepped in. He smiled and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head gently. "Hi, babe." I gushed, blushing a little. "Helloooo Sweetheart." Stephen chided and tilted my face up to meet his. His arms wrapped around my waistline as he pulled me into a french kiss, giving me his tongue and devouring my lips. I breathed in his scent, which was a mix of cinnamon and freshness. Soon enough, his hands started to get more flirty as they worked up and down the sides and figure of my rather large waist. He pulled out of the kiss, leaving me breathless as he looked me up and down with those beautiful blue-green eyes of his. He took in a deep breath as if he had just seen me for the first time."Your absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He cooed, stroking my hair lightly just as he had done before leaving this morning. "Thank you, honey." I purred back, wrapping my arms around his neck gently. "So I got taken off the day's work, I wasn't going to be needed for the rest of the day, so I came here and let the secretary let you off early too so we can spend the day together." He explained, grinning like a child. "Stephen you little shit! You didn't" I shoved his arm playfully. "Yes, I did. Come on!" He singsonged, Taking my hands into his own and kissing the tops of them. I blushed heavily and gave in. "Okay fine. Let me get my stuff." I giggled, putting all of my stuff into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. He led me happily into the elevator, holding my hand protectively.


	7. Chapter 7

~Stephens P.O.V~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I led her down the entryway stairs and out to my car, opening the door for her and shutting it gingerly. "I'll have my friend get your car back to our house, don't worry," I assured her as I saw a small look of worry as she had glanced back at her parking spot. "I trust you, babe but you know I get a bit nervous." She said softly, tugging at the ends of her thick hair. I took her hand into mine while I drove, lacing my fingers into her spaces. "Stephen you look a little worried. Everything okay?" She asked, concern in her voice. I raised an eyebrow: "Am I aging that badly?" I teased, making a fake surprise face, which made her smile. She laughed softly and shook her head slightly. "Just looking out for you babe." She chided before looking out the window. "I know, and I love you for that, baby," I spoke softly, giving her hand a light little squeeze. I could tell she was hiding the fact that she was blushing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We Arrived at our destination a little while later. A park I had seen on my way to see her, with a gorgeous clearing for us to sit in. She smiled at me happily as she got out of the car and took in a deep breath. "Wow, Stephen it's absolutely beautiful here." She gushed, spinning in a small circle and the wind blowing her hair up into her face. "Its never going to be as beautiful as you are, my love," I said smugly, giving her a grin. She blushed, coming over and putting her head into my chest. "C' mon honey lets set up our stuff," I said, taking my blanket out of the back of the car. I spread it out on a clear space and laid down on it, Sadie laying down beside me. Time seemed to stand completely still as we stared into one another's eyes, smiling for what seemed like forever. Time always seemed to stand still when I was with her. She made me so...so happy. I leaned in closer to her and closed the distance between us, as I pressed a light kiss on her lips. She blushed and I felt the warmth of her skin against mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you, Sadie...more than the air I breathe...." I said, starting to confess to her. She was speechless. "Sadie...You make me so happy...And..." I sat up quickly and pulled out the box I had kept secret. Her hands flew to her mouth, as tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. "Sadie, please...make me the happiest man to ever walk the earth...And marry me?" I stuttered, opening the box. "Oh my god, Stephen...I-I Y-...YES!" She barely cried out, throwing her arms around me and sobbing happy tears. I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her cheek, caressing her face with my hands.


End file.
